List of Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, youtubes, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. Gallery Animated Films fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabilitation Ladydeat.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat 1st film Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's first defeat Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's first defeat Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's Death dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|Merlock's death McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg|Pete's defeat (The Prince & The Pauper) Princess-goblin-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg|Prince Froglip's death Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston's death Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Jafar's defeat Cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-10437.jpg|Holli's defeat Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Hexes' defeat nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg|Professor Screweyes' death Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|Feathers McGraw's defeat Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's 1st death Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Scar's death Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Bettle's Defeat. Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's defeat close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|Preston's despair. Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Drake's death Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Smackhammer's defeat Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red's defeat Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Goliath death.png|Goliath's death fib death.png|Fibrilious Minimus' death Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death.jpg|The Titan's defeat Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Hades' defeat Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|Darla Dimple's defeat. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|Max's defeat. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Zira's death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death king-and-i-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Kralahome and Master Little's defeats. Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7824.jpg|Morgana's defeat Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-49-37.png|Count Grisham's death extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's despair Yzma's despair.png|Yzma's despair Coco Ending _ 1.mp4_000016945.jpg|Coco LeBouche's defeat Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-7364.jpg|Joe's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9322.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Commander Rourke's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's defeat monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat King goobot defeat.png|King Goobot's defeat and despair Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6706.jpg|Sarousch's defeat Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's second defeat Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's second defeat ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7882.jpg|Soto's death peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (2nd Film) Scheck_face_slam.png|Scheck's defeat Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (2nd film) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-7491.jpg|Scroop's death 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7672.jpg|Lil' Lightning's defeat 110lp.jpg|Dennis's death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death Lino_agrees_a_truce_with_Oscar.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Syndrome's death three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg|Pete's defeat (The Three Musketeers) kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Yzma's presumable death 2nd Film robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip's defeats Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg|Laverna's death Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg|Foosa's defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8513.jpg|Boingo's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals' defeat happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg|Frieda's defeat Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat The_Toad's_defeat.jpg|Toad (Flushed Away) and Le Frog's defeat sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-8429.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg|Atkla's defeat cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine And Drizella's defeat 3rd film bad apple defeat.png|The Bad Apple's defeat Shrek-the-Third-shrek-12278287-1050-590.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8910.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's defeat ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's despair Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie_Belafonte_.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Mandragora_dies.jpg|Mandragora's death Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude's despair Tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9829.jpg|Botticelli's death Bolt-disneyscreencaps_com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's defeat horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Wickershams' rehabilitations Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|The Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert the Terrible's defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg|Hawk's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf's death Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Fifi's defeat space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga's defeat Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death Lawrence got in jail.jpeg|Lawrence's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|FLDSMDFR's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumably death astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-9661.jpg|President Stone's defeat monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz's death planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|General Grawl's rehabilitation Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2425.jpg|Snake's defeat Gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg|Owl's defeat gruffalo-disneyscreencaps.com-2762.jpg|Fox's defeat coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10147.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's death tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Vidia's rehabilitation (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure) 9-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|The Fabrication Machine's death Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeats Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair Alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabilitation despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg|Mother Gothel's death Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror's death Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Hunter's defeat How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Cat-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|Victor Costa's presumable death Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tighten's defeat Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (1st Film) rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Tortoise John's death Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybald's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat Pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabilitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's despair Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeat hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hansel and Gretel's defeat monster-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg|Victor Maynott's defeat lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat food-fight-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Lady-X's defeat reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef 2) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death Kopponen_falling_to_his_doom.png|Kopponen's death Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Gutt's presumed death Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie's death Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat White_Wolf's_defeat.jpg|White Wolf's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Eduardo Perez/ El Macho's defeat frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death Epic-movie-screencaps_com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9928.jpg|Heraclio's death Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles' death planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango's death frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker's defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's defeat Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabilitation nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Norvirus Raccoon's defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10612.jpg|Big Boss' death Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd Film) IMG_1405.PNG|Edwin Carbunkle's Defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|The Dazzlings's defeat planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archibald Snatcher's death Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago Bludvist's defeat Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10424.jpg|Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's Defeat Dave defeat.PNG|Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave's defeat swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7282.jpg|Nyx's defeat and rehabilitation Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Burger-Beard's defeat home-disneyscreencaps.com-9924.jpg|Smek's rehabilitation Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9594.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat IMG_20171015_195704.jpg|Thumper's defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|Midnight Sparkle's death Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|Red Baron's death good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death IMG_20170829_222511.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Bellwether's defeat Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9515.jpg|Leonard Mudbeard's defeat Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9538.jpg|Pig's defeat Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabilitation Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche And Darren's death kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden The Moon King's rehabilitation IMG_20170814_210656.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter's presumed death trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef And Creek's death moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's reform Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11452.jpg|Tamatoa's defeat Bear_in_mike_car.png|The Bears' defeat IMG_20170921_211840.jpg|Linnux's defeat Francis_and_eugene_defeat.png|Francis E. Francis and Eugene Francis' defeat Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker's rehabilitation Gargamel,_Azrael_and_Monty's_defeat_(The_Lost_Village).jpg|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) Screenshot 2017-08-14-18-32-15.png|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Professor_Poopypants'_Defeat.png|Professor Poopypants' Defeat IMG_20170724_213731.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's defeat and despair Live Action mr dawes sr death.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s death Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom's death Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13901.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman 1989) dying-t-1000.png|T-1000's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13551.jpg|Max Shreck's death Batman-returns-disneyscreencaps_com-13638.jpg|The Penguin's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg|Mary and Sarah Sanderson's death Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13474.jpg|Two-Face's death (Batman Forever) Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Ridder's defeat (Batman Forever) Matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10516.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull's defeat Mars-attacks-movie-screencaps.com-11069.jpg|Martian Leader's death James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-12874.jpg|Bane's defeat, later presumed death Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13868.jpg|Poison Ivy's defeat Batman-robin-movie-screencaps_com-13929.jpg|Mr. Freeze's rehabilitation Parent-trap-disneyscreencaps.com-13340.jpg|Meredith Blake's despair Huxley's defeat.png|Huxley's defeat Little-vampire.-movie-screencaps.com-10116.jpg|Rookery's defeat Mr._Tinkles_defeated.png|Mr. Tinkles' despair Green-goblin-death.png|Green Goblin's death stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Falcon's defeat looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Doctor Octopus' death Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-11036.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death Batman-begins-movie-screencaps.com-14831.jpg|Ra's al Ghul's death Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain's death bandicam 2017-05-28 15-11-41-927.jpg|Leonidas's death happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the Elder's rehabilitation enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11335.jpg|Queen Narissa's death spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14974.jpg|Edward Brock/Venom's presumed death darkknight-movie-screencaps.com-16123.jpg|The Joker's defeat (The Dark Knight) legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg|Metal Beak's presumed death arthur3-disneyscreencaps.com-11040.jpg|Maltazard's defeat cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Sakharine_Defeat.png|Sakharine's defeat Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) Millicent_defeat.png|Millicent's defeat Shredder_Defeat.png|Shredder's death (1st Film) Nix's_death.png|David Nix's death Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Agent James Suggs' defeat Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-11636.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat (in live action) Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in Live-Action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live action) ShredderEnding.png|Shredder's death (2nd Film) Krang4.png|Krang's despair RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise/It's death TV Shows Bandicam_2017-08-18_17-24-51-272.jpg|Plankton's defeat (Plankton!) Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's defeat Mane_Six_shield_their_eyes_S5E02.png|Starlight Glimmer's despair Twilight_puts_her_hoof_on_Starlight;_Starlight_smiles_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's rehabilitation Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Old_Shuriki_2.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Firefox 2017-07-14 13-06-19.png.663a4d3883326bc5667c51031e85cdcf.png|Mazzadril's defeat Twisted Unicorn's Defeat.jpeg|Twisted Unicorn's defeat Firefox 2017-07-14 13-24-19.png.542515741dd51799c173a1a6345536b7.png|Big Bad's death Tumblr ot7iiyCWMF1r4n43ko1 500.png|Kiazuki's rehabilitation Youtubes Gree Guy's death.png|Gree Guy's death Gallery 2 King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' defeat King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat Joker death.png|Joker's death (Batman Beyond) Horned King's death.jpg|Horned King's defeat 054.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's 2nd death Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's second defeat Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's third defeat Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's first death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m21s10.png|Venom's second death Jackotality.png|Scaramouche's first defeat Scaramush_swimming.png|Scaramouche's second defeat Omen_die.png|Omen's death Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's death Sa'Luk's Death.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|Madam Medusa's defeat Prince_John,_Sir_Hiss,_and_Sheriff_of_Nottingham's_defeat.jpg|Prince John,Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeats S103b_The_Angry_Glooms_are_Thwarted_By_How_Do_You_Do_10.PNG|The Angry Glooms' death Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Sailor john's Defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat maul-4.png|Darth Maul's death latest.gif|General Grievous's defeat Jabba's death.png|Jabba Hutt's defeat First Death 2.png|Darth Sidious/Palpatine's death latest-52.png|Darth Vader's defeat latest-53.png|Kanker Sisters' 1st defeat latest-56.png|Kanker Sisters' 2nd defeat DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|Kanker Sisters' 3rd defeat Arrestted.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat Abis_Mal's_defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat All Hands' Defeat.png|All Hands' Defeat Bushroot_defeat.jpeg|Bushroot's defeat Negaduck_defeat.jpeg|Negaduck's first defeat Defeat and capture of Negaduck.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg|Negaduck's second defeat Jambalaya Jake defeat.jpeg|Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo's defeat Megavolt Defeat.jpeg|Megavolt's defeat QuackerJack defeat.jpeg|Quackerjack's defeat Isis Vanderchill defeat.png|Isis Vanderchill's defeat Ammonia pine defeat.jpeg|Ammonia Pine's defeat Major Synapse death.png|Major Synapse's death Liquidator defeat.png|Liquidator's defeat bandicam 2016-06-21 19-09-15-359.jpg|Sideshow Bob's arrested and defeat Beaver_and_Giraffe_Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats S3e11 Carnage 086 0001.jpg|Carnage's death bandicam 2016-07-09 21-28-29-344.jpg|Hobgoblin's death bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg|Negaduck's third defeat Kuwagamon's defeat.jpeg|Kuwagamon's defeat bandicam 2016-07-10 10-42-56-756.jpg|Grand Inquisitor's death Bannister_captured.jpg|Bannister's death and captured by Peter Panda bandicam 2016-07-10 11-09-16-178.jpg|Lord Dominator's death Snapshot 1 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Luciano Carnevale's death Snapshot 2 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Alan Smithee's death Snapshot 3 (18-7-2559 19-59).png|Flocks' defeat Butch and Cassidy's defeat.jpeg|Butch and Cassidy's defeats TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Speed King Duckling.mp4_000642673.png|Greg the Goose's defeat Scar_Snout's_plummeting_off_the_bridge_to_his_death.png|Scar Snout's death 800px-Bewear_rescuing_Team_Rocket.png|Meowth, James, Mimikyu, Wobbuffet and Jessie's defeat Rover_Dangerfield_Wolves_Log_About_To_Crash_Into_A_Tree.png|Wolves's death Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death The Shragger's Defeat.jpeg|The Shragger's defeat Ronald's Despair.jpeg|Ronald's despair Oh Hello Blimp.jpeg|Oonski the Great's defeat Hahahahaha.png|Major Nixel's defeat King Nixel's Head.jpeg|King Nixel's defeat Amanda Killman's defeat.jpeg|Amanda Killman's defeat Centipeetle Mother's Rehabilitation.png|Centipeetle Mother's rehabilitation That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain's rehabilitation Foop's defeat.jpeg|Foop's defeat and despair Squaliens' Defeat.jpg|Squaliens' Defeat Crazy_Azula.jpg|Azula's death T_2291.jpg|The Terminator (T-800)'s death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m02s72.png|Dormammu's death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h45m53s161.png|Spider-Carnage's death Roland Bellyache from Alvin and the Chipmunks.png|Roland Bellyache's Death Screenshot_2017-08-29-14-42-07.png|Napoleon's death Biskit_Twins_Defeated.png|Biskit Twins' defeat Megan's_Defeat.png|Megan's defeat Soundwave defeated.jpg|Soundwave's defeat No more Starscream.jpg|Starscream's death Ouch! NightHurt!.png|Thedore Tobey McCallister's defeat maru1331829934171_convert_20120316190346.jpg|Taro Namatame's rehabilitation tumblr_static_40vlo1eh186cs4w88wg8oscoc_640_v2.gif|Adachi's defeat S3e3 pickle to person.png| Pickle Rick's Defeat Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Villains galleries Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformers